theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuan-ti halfblood
Halfbloods, also known as malisons, were a subrace of the yuan-ti, a psionic race of serpent-men. Halfblood was not a precise category but generally referred to a yuan-ti with half human-like and half snake-like features, which shared certain common abilities. Description There was great variety among the yuan-ti halfbloods. Not only did they come in several general body types, but they also tended to show variations in scale patterns and colors, much like natural snakes. Four in ten halfbloods had the body of an agile, sharp-featured human but with a serpent head and scales. Some varieties had hoods like cobras, such as those halfbloods who were members of House Hss'tafi. The remaining 60% of halfbloods fell into three remaining variations. Some had the lower body of a snake instead of legs, others had a snake-like tail, and still others had snake-like arms in place of normal arms. Halfbloods tended to have body masses and sizes in the same range as humans. Abilities Like all true yuan-ti, halfbloods had psionic powers. All yuan-ti, by force of will alone, could morph their bodies into the form of any viper and sense the presence of any poison nearby. Moreover, they were innately resistant to magic. In addition to these common powers, halfbloods could psionically entrance animals and instill fear or suggest actions to those of weak will power. They could also control small plants, wines, and weeds by thought, much like the entangle spell, call forth magical darkness, and neutralize any poison. Halfbloods could change the color of their skin and scales to match their environments, much like a chameleon. Their bodies also oozed an acidic secretion, and they had poisonous bites. Halfbloods from House Sseradess could breathe underwater. Snake-headed halfbloods from House Se'Sehen could spit their venom. Those halfbloods with tails could use them to constrict opponents or to climb or swim. Some of them, particularly many from House Eselemas, had prehensile tails. Those with snake torsos in place of legs from House Sauringar were known to be able to puff up their bodies to look larger and more threatening. Halfbloods with snake-like arms could bite with the fangs at the end of each appendage. Life cycle Like all yuan-ti, halfbloods hatched from eggs and grew to adulthood by twelve years. They could live as long as 120 years, but the average lifespan was 80 years. Personality Like most yuan-ti, halfbloods tended to be self-absorbed and arrogant. They tended to be far more intelligent then their pureblood kin—though slightly less intelligent than the abominations—and were always plotting and scheming. Combat Yuan-ti in general favored high-quality weapons. Halfbloods favored scimitars and composite longbows and often wore studded leather armor. It was not uncommon for them to poison their blades and arrows. In combat, they let the weaker purebloods fight first, while they stayed in hiding and used range weapons or their psionic abilities to confound their foes. If the purebloods failed, then they would join into melee combat. Society , one of the creator races, in magical, controlled breeding experiments combining humans, serpents, and sarrukh themselves. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Forgotten Realms Wiki. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Wizards of the Coast and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Scaled Ones